Operating-system-level virtualization can include a server virtualization method employed by a kernel of an operating system. Operating-system-level virtualization can permit multiple isolated user-space instances, rather than a single instance. Such instances can be referred to as “containers,” “software containers,” “virtualization engines,” and/or the like. The instances can appear as real devices from the perspective of a user of another device, such as a client device.